


Little Red Riding Hood

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cosplay, Innocent Sam, M/M, Smut, after sex cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 03:08:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5523152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Destiel * Smut * Lemon * </p><p>Christmas gift!! I hope you enjoy it!! My first yaoi writing in a few months. I just begun watching the show, so…yeah. Dear Santa, I have been good this year…i haven’t been caught just yet. *grin*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Red Riding Hood

Dean tugged the white piece of cloth down, over the rounded muscle of his  _gluteus maximus_ , learned that one from Sam. He groaned, and checked his image in the mirror on his door. He looked ridiculous. Castiel will love it. The man loved to see him squirm. The door bell rang, and he stopped caressing his thighs. He moved his hood up, to cover his dark hair. He slowly made his way to the front door, and peeked out.

 

Castiel was standing there, checking his watch, and tapping his foot. Dean slid along the door, taking in constricting breaths. “I can do this. I can do this.” He nodded, and stood. He straightened his outfit. The threw the door open. 

 

“Dean-” Castiel looked forward, from his observation on the plants around the house. He stopped, immediately his body growing rigid. Then his buddy down stairs decided to say hi. He coughed, trying to distract himself from the tantalizing piece of meat in front of him. “Why-what-who?” He couldn’t make coherent sentences with Dean staring at him, bottom lip sticking out, as green eyes stared, with an innocence, the ex-angel didn’t know possible. 

 

“Um…I just thought that since it was our anniversary…we should do something special.” Castiel knew Heaven existed, and it was standing in front of him. Castiel pushed Dean inside, kicking the door down, a sudden possessiveness taking over his senses. He pulled his trench coat off, followed by his tie. He pulled the treat to his chest, claiming the plump lips as his own. Dean gasped into his mouth, Castiel swallowing the sound. 

 

He lifted Dean up, hand wrapping around his thighs, the muscles tensing, as Dean wrapped his strong legs around Castiel’s waist. Teeth clashed in the warm caverns of their mouths, Castiel’s catching the plump bottom lip, and chewing on it. Dean flexed his fingers, and if he was a cat, Castiel’s back would be bloodied. As Castiel carried Dean to the room, the green eyed man worked on making sure that it was hard for Castiel to move-straight that is. Rolling his hips, clawing at his back, sighing into his mouth, licking the inside of his cheeks, nipping at his jaws, all good distractions. 

 

Castiel threw him down, pulling his shirt and pants off, and climbing up the prize, laying claim on his neck. No teeth, but his lips and tongue was enough to get Dean panting for more. “Cas.” He whined. Castiel never took his lover as a whiner, or whimperer, but he loved the noises that came from the sinful mouth above. His hands come into play, sliding over the thick muscles, and under the body. His slender fingers made their way towards the hole, stretched over a thick, plastic toy, lube leaking from the twitching muscles. 

 

“So wet. For me?” Castiel asked, teeth grazing the hard stomach planes. His tongue danced, leaving a slick path. Dean arched up into his touch, his body asking for something his mouth couldn’t. Castiel lifts Dean’s legs, setting his knees on his shoulders, his hips lifted off the bed. As Castiel leaned in for a kiss, Dean bent almost in half, his lips capturing his lovers. Strong teeth pulled at the lips, as his tongue swept through the wet cavern. 

 

“Only for you, baby.” Dean whispered, running his hands down Castiel’s chest, over strong muscles. Castiel chuckled, while his fingers tugged at the toy, stretching the hole. He tugged it out a bit, Dean groaning. He pulled out a bit more, before shoving it all back in. Dean gasped, green eyes wide, then a look of bliss swept over him, as the toy grinded against his prostate, his eyes sliding shut, and his tongue lolling out of his mouth. Castiel grinned, before tugging the toy back out, causing Dean to whimper at the loss, before pushing his dick in, to replace it. 

 

Dean made noises of encouragement, setting light kisses on Castiel’s chest and face. Castiel stilled, savoring the tight space. The muscles, slicked, and clenching around his cock. He groaned, as he slipped out, before pushing back in. He set a pace, slow drag out, harsh push in. Dean held on, pushing his hips back. He continued to murmur in Castiel’s ear, whispers of encouragement, stuff he would never say outside the bedroom, and wicked naughty things. Castiel was panting, the tendons in his thighs beginning to tense, as his balls drew up. Dean gasped, as Castiel’s cock hit his prostate, his muscles tensing around it, as he came over their abdomens. 

 

Castiel groaned, as the muscles tightened around him, and he finally released. He let Deans legs fall from his shoulders, before rolling over, pulling Dean with him. He placed tired kisses over the freckled face. Dean blinked bleary eyes up at him. “Happy anniversary, Cas.” He muttered. Castiel chuckled. 

 

“Happy anniversary.” Of course, they didn’t notice the knocking at the door, when they were too in depth in their love making, nor the girly scream, or the thud that followed. The other two Winchester’s, Sam and Hope, sat on the couch, as far away from the bedroom as they could. Sam was unconscious, innocent thing, while Hope waited for Dean to step out, so she can take a picture. Evil younger sister her.


End file.
